1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a system for unloading grain from a grain bin.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Systems for unloading grain bins typically include a discharge auger positioned under the floor of the grain bin for conveying grain from a well or sump in the floor of the grain bin to a discharge point outside the grain bin. The grain falls by gravity into the well into the discharge auger. Once the level of grain falls below a certain level, it will no longer fall through the well by gravity. Workers will then have to enter the grain bin and either manually sweep or shovel grain into the well or use a sweep auger positioned above the floor of the grain bin for mechanically conveying grain into the well. The following patents appear to be relevant to the present invention: Harrison, U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,816, issued Feb. 22, 1977; Siemens, U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,318, issued Dec. 1, 1992; and Weikel, U.S; Pat. No. 6,039,647, issued Mar. 21, 2000.
Nothing in the known prior art, either singly or in combination, discloses or suggests the present invention. More specifically, nothing in the prior art discloses or suggests an unloading system including an elongated frame for position on the grain supported on the floor of a grain bin, the frame having a first end and a second end, the first end of the frame being position adjacent a well in the floor of the grain bin; a first wheel rotatably attached to the frame adjacent the first end of the frame; a second wheel rotatably attached to the frame adjacent the second end of the frame; a belt passing about the first and second wheels; a plurality of spaced apart paddles attached to the belt; and power means for rotating one of the wheels to cause the belt to rotate about the first and second wheels and cause the paddles to sweep grain from the floor of the grain bin to the well of the grain bin.
The basic concept of the present invention is to provide a drag chain-type unloading system for unloading grain from the interior of a grain bin.
The unloading system of the present invention includes an elongated frame for position on the grain supported on the floor of a grain bin, the frame having a first end and a second end, the first end of the frame being positioned adjacent a well in the floor of the grain bin; a first wheel rotatably attached to the frame adjacent the first end of the frame; a second wheel rotatably attached to the frame adjacent the second end of the frame; a belt passing about the first and second wheels; a plurality of spaced apart paddles attached to the belt; and power means for rotating one of the wheels to cause the belt to rotate about the first and second wheels and cause the paddles to sweep grain from the floor of the grain bin to the well of the grain bin.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a safe, efficient unloading system for unloading that portion of grain stored within a grain bin that will not fall by gravity into the unloading well.